


Angry Love

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR, PWP, Smut, i mean it could be a number of episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: After Mulder ditches her Scully takes out her anger on him.





	Angry Love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Dude, angry but loving fucks give me feels

Mulder groaned loudly as he watched Scully’s writhing body. When the night started Scully had been so pissed Mulder wondered if he’d ever get lucky again. But she’d surprised him by shoving him to the bed and stripping both of them down. She’d stopped him when he tried to touch her and made him keep his hands to the side.  
He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets to keep from touching her. As she ground against him she ran her hands up and down her body.  
Then she leaned down so her face was inches from his. 

“Do you have any idea how shitty it makes me feel when you run off without a word? Do you know how scared I get? How much I worry? God Mulder you can be so selfish!”  
When she hits his pubic bone just right she closed her eyes and let out a puff of breath. When she opened her eyes there were tears there and she pauses her movements for a moment. Mulder sees her fear and hurt there and his heart breaks. 

He slowly moves his hand to her cheek and whipes away a stray tear. 

“I’m sorry.” He rasps out. 

She covers his hand with her own and kisses his palm before taking both his wrists and pinning them above his head. Her movements get faster and harder and soon she throws her head back and lets out a strangled cry. Watching her come pushes Mulder over the edge and he breaks free of her hold so he can grasp her hips and thrust into her wildly.  
When they are done she rolls off of him and he pulls her to his chest. She beats against him for a moment before finally giving in.

“I’m sorry… I love you… I’m sorry…” He mumbles into her hair until they fell asleep.


End file.
